Intimate Brotherly Love
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Yukio had feelings for his older twin for a long and have been supressing his urge to touch his brother in a romantic way, but how long can he?


Our dorm room was silent, except for the tapping of Nii-san's pencil on his desk. He held his head with his left hand as he tapped his pencil on his own desk. My ocean blue eyes watched as he stared blankly at the textbook in front of him. He let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his head on the hard, wooden desk, making a "_thump_" sound. His lips emitted a low groan as he turned his head to the side and rested on his right cheek. I continue to watch as his eyes started drooping slowly as he zoned in and out of consciousness. I could feel the side of my head pulsating aching my brain as my lips twitched.

"Nii-san, you should continue studying or else you will fail the exam tomorrow."

He sneered at what I told him and crossed his legs as he sat. His back slumped a bit in his chair as his face scrunched up and brows furrowed as he stared at his textbook disgustedly. I let out a content sigh and went back to my grading papers. I shouldn't let Rin's bad study habits get in the way of my paperwork.

After a while, our dorm room was filled with the scribbling of our pens and pencils. My eyes averts back up at Rin, watching as his black tail swished back and forth slowly as Rin tried his hardest to concentrate on his studying. I quickly darted my eyes back to the papers in front of me, trying to ignore the way Nii-san's tail moved from side to side.

I stacked the graded papers together, once I was done on top of my desk, which was placed right next to Rin's. I focused my attention back on when and noticed he was resting his head on the crook of his arm as his right hand still held his pencil upright. My lips curved upward into a small smile as I shook my head from side to side. Nii-san was so cute.

I closed his textbook and pulled the pencil he used out of his hand, placing on top of the book. I figured he studied enough. I smiled lightly at his sleeping form. His face seemed so peaceful as he slept soundly. Only in Nii-san's dreams can he get peace and tranquility. I just pray someday his life will end up the same. I brushed away strands of navy blue hair that covered his beautiful face. I softly grazed his silky white skin with my thumb, caressing his cheek. His milky white skin was so soft. I could taste the fresh scent of his body wash, which radiated off his hair and skin. That sweet intoxication inebriated me.

"Nii-san…" I quietly whispered, so that I could barely hear it.

My eyes ended up fixated on his thin, pink lips. My thumb traced the shape of his bottom lip. My lips were coated with my saliva as my pink muscle ran across them. I slowly leaned in my lips, feeling his warmth pull me in more. I closed my eyes when my nose touched his. My lips softly brushed his. I wanted to part away. Feeling the warm touch of his lips, if only slightly was enough for me, until Rin pressed his lips more against mine. My blue orbs shot open and stared at Rin's that were hidden behind his eyelids.

"Y…Yuki-chan…" Rin whispered into our entwined lips.

He wrapped his arms around my neck gently and entwined his hands into my brunette hair, pushing my lips more to his.

"Nii-san…" I thought as I closed my eyes again.

I grabbed Nii-san's arm and pulled him up on his feet. Rin tightly held onto me when he was pulled up. Without taking my lips from his, I took a step forward, pushing Nii-san on the bottom of the bunk bed. His head rested on the pillow as he pulled me on top of him. Both of my hands rested on both sides of him and my knee rested in between his leg. After it roamed his mouth, my tongue caressed Nii-san's roughly, earning a soft moan to be muffled by my mouth. Rin unbuttoned my jacket, and slid it off my shoulders. His tongue tangled with mine with want and need as he continued with my shirt. I tilted my head to the side, so that I could more access to Nii-san's hot mouth. Since he wore his pajamas, I had less to take off. I grabbed the hem of his dark gray t-shirt and lifted it above his head. Our lips parted for a split second as the shirt went above his head. The moment I threw his shirt on the floor beside our bed, our lips immediately captured one another again. His tongue and my tongue tangled together, brushing up against one another desperately wanting more. Rin managed to get off my uniform, so that I was completely bare chested. I rubbed my chest against Nii-san's, earning yet another moan of need from his lips. I slowly parted from his lips. Rin let out a small whimper. He didn't want our lips to part so soon. I started nipping at Nii-san's neck, on his sensitive area. As I did that, one of my hands roamed his chest. I could feel that both of his nipples were erect. I parted from the sensitive skin and stared at his chest.

"Nii-san…your nipples are so…perfectly erect and the perfect shade of pink..." I whispered to him.

The words I whispered to him made both of his cheeks scarlet.

I leaned my lips over his right nipple and softly licked over the nub. I traced the shape with my tongue gently, earning a gasp from Rin.

"Y…Yukio…" He cried out.

I used my teeth and scraped the nub of it. I used my other hand to pinch and pull Rin's left nipple.

"A….h…" Nii-san let out another gasp.

I pulled on his right nipple with my teeth and massaged his other.

"Y…Yukio...chan…"

The moment he let out the gasp, I could feel a throbbing bulge in Nii-san's nether regions. I could feel it twitch and throb against my crotch, making me hard. I bit my bottom lip as I triturated my erection against his in a certain sliding rhythm. I went at a slow pace, but roughly, since the fabrics of our pants were in between our two aching and pulsating flesh.

"Ah...a...Yuki-chan…!" Nii-san cried out again.

I bit my bottom lip more, trying to suppress the moan that was trying to escape my lips.

I triturated harder and faster against Nii-san's aching erection as I placed all of my warm mouth on Rin's right nipple.

Rin tightly grasped my shoulders with both of his hands as he moved his hips to the rhythm I was going.

"N...nii-san..." I mumbled out.

I quickly pulled off the boxers he wore as pajama bottoms, letting his erected muscle bolt upright.

"Ah..!" Rin cried out again.

The tip of his flesh ejaculated pre-cum, still twitching and throbbing. I could tell it started to ache, since Nii-san's fang bit down on his bottom lip hard. I stared at his member, licking my lips again, coating it with saliva. I gently grabbed it with both of my hands, earning another gasp from my older twin. I closed my eyes as my tongue traced along the tip of his penis, slowly, before licking down his shaft. I traced the shaft with my tongue going in a north direction, which led me back to his tip. Nii-san's hands left my shoulder and tightly grasped the sheets beside him. His reaction told me he was enjoying it, so I continued. I engulfed his flesh with all of my mouth, pushing down, until I reached all of him.

"N...yah…!"

I moved my head up and down slowly, making sure to get all of Nii-san as I bobbed my head. As I moved my head, I used my mouth to suck and slurp his member.

Nii-san grabbed my brunette hair and pulled on it as I quickened my pace.

"Y...ukio…!"

I lifted his behind off the bed, so that I could slide in two of my fingers inside Nii-san's entrance.

"Yukio!" Nii-san screamed out in surprise.

I smirked into Rin's dick as I used my tongue and slid it against Nii-san's penis as I sucked harder on it. My two fingers went in deeper inside Rin and stretched out his hole, scissoring him. He arched his back up as he threw his head back.

"F…a…h…!"

I felt Nii-san's penis tense up and tighten in my mouth, before it ejaculated Rin's hot seed in my mouth.

"AH…Yukio…!" Rin cried out in orgasmic pleasure.

I closed my eyes as Nii-san's sperm was squirted all over my face and glasses. I licked my lips seductively as I cleaned off his seed. I licked cum off the tip of Rin's cock. I could hear his ragged breaths as it tried to recover from the previous orgasm. I took off my glasses and licked the frame, cleaning it off. Without swallowing it, I leaned forwards towards Rin's lips and kissed him again, making him taste his own sperm. His lips parted immediately, allowing my tongue to roam every crevice of his mouth again, coating it with my saliva. I took my fingers out of his wet hole, making him emit a whimper.

"Yuki oni-chan. Please….put it in me. I need you inside me. I want to desperately feel your dick ravage my insides." Nii-san pleaded for me.

I licked my lips again.

"Nii-san, you're so eager for me to penetrate you. I like that." I told him seductively.

"Turn over." I demanded him.

Rin nodded his head up and down and obeyed my request. He rolled over, so that he lied on his stomach. He lifted himself up on his knee and rested on the palms of both of his hands. I got a clear view of Nii-san's pink hole, wet with his seed. I grabbed his hips and spread both of his cheeks. I licked around the entrance, tasting his sperm once again.

"I want your dick!" Rin cried again.

I chuckled as he begged for me again.

I unzip my pants, letting out my twitching member and pushed it up against Rin's entrance. I closed my eyes and bit the bottom of my lip again as I plunged my penis inside Rin deeply, fitting my length.

"Ah…a...ah!" Rin cried out in pleasure again.

I stayed still, waiting for Rin to give me a sign, signaling he wanted me to move. I didn't want to hurt him.

A…h…Yukio…start moving before I do." He demanded me.

I hugged his waist tightly and thrusted my dick out of him, until the tip of my penis pressed against his entrance and slammed it back inside Nii-san. I thrusted myself in and out Rin at a normal pace, rocking his hips with my every move.

"Ngh….Ah…hah…ah…Yu...ki…o...ah..!" Rin moaned and panted with my every thrust.

With every hard thrust, my dick slammed into his prostate, making Rin scream out my name. He held onto the sheets tightly, clenching his hands into fists.

"Ah…Nii-san…" I whispered, not trying to be loud.

I lifted up Rin's leg, so that he lied on his side, which allowed me to thrust even deeper inside him.

"AHH…! Yukio…! AHH…OH GOD….YES!" Rin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Nyah…Nii-san…ah…hah…."

I couldn't catch my breath. All I could mutter were short syllables in a deep hitched panting.

I pushed Rin on his back, switching to another position. I held down his legs as they were spread as widely as they could, allowing me to thrust into him at another angle.

I could feel Rin's hot, wet hole clench around my cock tightly and as it moved in and out of him, roughly slamming into his prostate over and over.

"Ah…Yuki oni-chan…I'm coming..!"

I bit my lip once again and slammed myself into him with a few more thrusts before I felt Rin's muscle tighten around my dick again, before his penis squirted his seed heavily all over his chest and my face again. I tightly held Nii-san's waist and lied down on my back, pulling him on top of me. I moved Rin's hips quickly, so that he rode my dick hard. He closed his eye shut as he moved his hips on his own up and down on my cock.

"Ah...Nii-san..! Just like that!...I'm coming!"

I squeezed Rin's ass tightly as I felt myself reach a climax, immediately ejecting my sperm in Nii-san's hot tight ass. After ejaculating my seed, my body collapsed on the bed. My chest was rising up and down quickly as my breath tried to catch up to me. Rin relaxed back on the pillow. I could hear his ragged breathing.

"Nii-san…I am so sorry about what I did…" I said, managing to spurt out a complete sentence.

I felt Rin shuffle his body a bit as he sat up. I could feel that his blue eyes were on me, but I ended up ignoring them as I continue to laid down on the bottom side of the bed.

"Yukio, don't apologize. I actually quite enjoyed it. To be honest, I always waited for it to happen in reality, instead of my dreams."

What he said made me sit up and stare into his eyes.

"Nii-san…" I whispered.

"To be honest, I've held in my feelings for you for a long time. I constantly dreamed about our bodies becoming one in ecstasy." Rin confessed to me.

"Nii-san!"

I tightly embraced his back, pressing his chest closer to mine.

"I love you, Nii-san and have been harboring these feelings since we were children."

Rin relaxed into my embrace and wrapped his arms around my neck. His hands traveled up to my hair and combed through it with his fingers. He lifted my chin up and pulled my lips to his, capturing them in a passionate kiss. We both tilted our heads to the side, allowing both of tongues to dance in each other's mouth. We parted from one another's mouth, saliva dangling and connecting our tongues together. I sucked on his tongue, cleaning it off and smiled warmly at my older twin. Rin pulled me down, so that I lied next to him closely on the bed. He embraced my neck again and snuggled up closer to my chest. I grabbed our blanket and pulled it over our heads, so that we were tucked in. I held Nii-san's waist and rested my chin on top of his head. My eyes slowly drooped up and down as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I love you Nii-san…" I whispered to him, as I slipped into my consciousness.

Before I blacked out, I heard him whisper back "I love you too Oni-chan".


End file.
